Obsessions
by Nelja
Summary: Harvey explique que John a perdu tout contrôle sur lui-même, et qu'il est temps de l'accepter. John sait que sait vrai, mais n'écoute pas pour autant. Autour des épisodes 2x21 et 2x22. Thèmes sombres, contrôle mental, folie, etc. Et du subtext slash.


_Farscape appartient à Rockne O'Bannon et quelques autres._

_Cette fanfiction contient des spoilers jusqu'à l'épisode 2x21. Elle contient des mentions de contrôle mental, de folie, et des thèmes sombres en général. Comme était la relation entre John et Harvey à l'époque, avec probablement un peu plus de subtext slash._

* * *

><p>Il est de plus en plus difficile pour John de penser à autre chose qu'à Scorpius ces derniers jours.<p>

Ou peut-être est-ce ces dernières heures, ou ces dernières semaines, ou ces dernières minutes, ou ces derniers mois. La limite est impossible à déterminer quand cela devient toujours pire, la progression sensible à chaque instant. Depuis toujours - ou du moins depuis qu'ils se sont rencontrés, et que Scorpius l'a possédé, l'a marqué sans appel de plus d'une façon, par la souffrance et par cette invasion mentale, qui n'est pas douloureuse à proprement parler, mais qui est d'autant plus terrible.

Il a tenté de se protéger de cette obsession en évoquant ses meilleurs souvenirs, ceux de la Terre, ceux d'Aeryn, mais c'est encore pire, parce que l'image de Scorpius y apparaît maintenant, s'y mélange de façon qui pourraient les lui enlaidir pour toujours.

Alors il laisse maintenant ses pensées tourner en rond dans une cave obscure, sans se permettre d'y laisser entrer les visions lumineuses. Bien sûr, cela aussi fait probablement partie du jeu de Scorpius. Tout ce qu'il fait fait partie du jeu de Scorpius. Tout ce que John pense, tout ce qu'il ressent...

Scorpius gagnera de toute façon, à la fin. Il est plus intelligent que John, prévoit plus loin. Pas forcément de beaucoup. Mais cela suffit.

Ces pensées-là aussi ont été semées par Scorpius. Elles n'en sont pas forcément fausses pour autant.

Même quand la voix d'Harvey ne résonne pas dans sa tête, il sent sa présence, vibrant sous son crâne, modifiant son esprit, très peu finalement. Il se reconnaît toujours, et c'est bien cela qui lui fait peur.

Il préfèrerait presque l'entendre parler. Au moins, il pourrait se convaincre un instant qu'ils sont toujours deux personnes différentes.

"Je suis toujours prêt à rendre service, John. Alors, as-tu pris ta décision ?"

"Oh, Harvey, lapin géant, comme tu as de grandes oreilles pour écouter aux méninges. Quelle décision ? Celle de te renvoyer dans l'enfer d'où tu viens ?" Il repense à cet instant où il a failli sauver Scorpius du piège qu'il lui avait lui-même tendu. Il ne veut pas y repenser. Cela n'empêche rien. Contrairement à ce laissait croire sa pâleur de cadavre, la peau de Scorpius était chaude, brûlante même, à travers ses vêtements. Démon, pas vampire, a-t-il pensé à ce moment. Il lui donnait des ordres, ou le suppliait, ou les deux à la fois, et le corps de John agissait malgré lui. Non, pas seulement, c'était bien pire que ça, même les mouvements de son esprit lui devenaient étrangers.

Harvey ricane. "Quand tu décideras enfin d'agir, nous savons tous les deux dans quelle direction."

John hait toujours Scorpius, le vrai et celui dans sa tête, deux pour le prix d'un. Ce n'est pas le problème. Passionnément, intensément. Harvey pourra manipuler son esprit autant qu'il le veut, il ne pourra jamais changer cela. Il n'essaie probablement pas.

Non, c'est plus subtil. Sa haine elle-même a été artificiellement infectée par autre chose qui grandit en même temps, qui atteint des proportions démesurées. C'est une peur panique mêlée de fascination sourde, qu'on attendrait non pas contre un ennemi mais comme un monstre implacable et surnaturel, et qui semble ne le mener dans toutes les directions qu'au point où il acceptera finalement de cesser de lutter, où il trouvera la paix.

Il est presque confortable d'accepter que Scorpius est le Diable, le mal incarné, son côté sombre et son enfer personnels. Il n'aurait plus à s'en vouloir pour sa défaite. Il a déjà fait le pacte, de toute façon. Même si ses amis l'ont sauvé, même s'ils se sont enfuis ensemble, rien ne peut effacer ce moment où il s'est offert, où il a reconnu sa défaite. Et maintenant, il le retrouvera n'importe où. Cela marche toujours ainsi. John a le droit de reconnaître qu'il est fatigué, de ne plus faire d'efforts pour l'empêcher.

"Tu sais," intervient Harvey d'une voix joyeuse malvenue, "cette comparaison n'est pas de mon fait. C'est toi, entièrement tout seul. En fait, je ne serais pas loin de la trouver un peu vexante. Attendu que tu n'as jamais cru au diable."

"Je ne devrais pas croire en toi non plus. Ma vie serait plus facile. Je pourrais me dire que je deviens juste fou, ce genre de choses qui arrivent à tout le monde, surtout moi."

"Ha, mais tu n'es pas assez fou pour cela, justement. Tu ne le seras jamais. J'y veillerai."

John est parcouru d'un frisson d'effroi, et aussi d'une sorte de déception. De façon absurde et puérile, il espère parfois blesser Harvey avec ses remarques méprisantes. Cela fait aussi partie de ces idées dont il arrive encore de justesse à réaliser qu'elles ne sont pas vraiment les siennes. Cette satisfaction sourde de savoir qu'il est si important pour Scorpius, au point d'influencer ses actes et ses pensées. D'accord, peut-être l'origine vient elle de lui, quand il l'a utilisé pour son plan de destruction de la Gammak Base, ou peut-être pas. Dans tous les cas, le fait de compter autant pour lui offre à John un sentiment de joie dérangeante et déplacée, au milieu des ténèbres.

Scorpius le veut, et John aurait envie de le blesser, de le décevoir, et en même temps d'aller bien au-delà de ses espérances.

"C'est de l'orgueil." soupire Harvey.

"Et tu t'y connais."

"C'est la seule chose qui te retient." poursuit-il sans répliquer. "Tu sais que tu appartiens entièrement à Scorpius. Tu as perdu. Echec et mat. Tu peux le reconnaître honorablement, où tu peux vouloir pousser la partie jusqu'au bout. Mais tu perdras des pions supplémentaires."

John frémit. C'est le point le plus sensible. Il met ses amis en danger à chaque instant, et il en vient à ne plus pouvoir supporter la compagnie de ceux qu'il aime le plus. Tout pourrait finir, oui, si facilement, et il serait le seul à mourir. Il lui suffit d'abandonner. Ce serait si simple... et le frisson de plaisir qu'il ressent à cette idée ne vient pas de lui, mais il n'en est pas moins saisissant, lui coupant le souffle.

Et il _sait_ qu'Harvey sait tout ce qu'il pense. Cela ne l'empêche pas de répondre, sur le ton de la moquerie. "Des métaphores d'échecs, maintenant. Pourrais-tu devenir encore plus un cliché de méchant ?"

"C'était ça, ou le moment où tu tu bloques toi-même l'endroit qui pourrait te sauver à Tetris." répond Harvey d'un air las. Puis il retrouve son sourire "La partie sur les wormholes est toujours infiniment plus intéressante."

"Oui, je _crois_ que cet aspect de tes préférences a déjà été mentionné dans la conversation."

"John." Harvey apparaît devant lui, tend la main, son ton soudain très sérieux. Il sait tout, pense John. Il sait ce qu'une partie de moi désire. "Cesse de lutter. Tu vas juste te faire du mal, et je ne veux pas cela."

Un instant, John est tenté de le croire. D'imaginer que Scorpius veut le tuer et lui prendre tout ce qu'il a de la façon la plus douce possible. Il a envie de prendre cette main, et peut-être même de se laisser aller, de sangloter entre ses bras. Non, ce n'est pas vrai, il a envie que ce soit Scorpius qui soit prostré entre ses bras à lui, à le supplier, à dépendre de lui, _encore_... mais c'est un bon second choix. Peut-être.

Son poing heurte violemment la mâchoire d'Harvey. Le clone psychique ne vacille même pas, mais un instant, son visage exprime la surprise et l'amertume, et John est parcouru par un frisson de jubilation, de son crâne jusqu'au bas de ses reins.

Il se jette sur lui pour l'étrangler, sans réfléchir - s'il essayait, il se rappellerait probablement que le tuer ne changera rien. Ils basculent à terre, dans une étreinte violente et sauvage. La peau imaginaire d'Harvey est presque aussi brûlante que celle de Scorpius, et il laisse échapper un gémissement. Un instant, John a l'impression de triompher - et puis il se sent à nouveau faible comme un enfant. Les bras d'Harvey détachent avec facilité les mains de John de son cou, et il se rappelle, ce n'est pas son esprit dominé qui le trahit, ou pas seulement, Scorpius était réellement aussi fort que cela. Harvey s'est juste volontairement laissé faire pendant quelques instants, pour une raison inexpliquée, pour jouer avec ses espoirs peut-être.

Et maintenant, John est plaqué au sol, totalement impuissant, haletant. Une des mains d'Harvey maintient ses bras. L'autre se pose sur la joue de John, et il ressent avec une précision surnaturelle chacun de ses doigts, au coin de sa bouche, juste en-dessous de son oreille... Il suppose que le temps est venu pour la vengeance, que cette main va bientôt se resserrer autour de sa gorge... Il ne me pas me tuer, pense-t-il en un éclair, et il doit même me laisser le cerveau en bon état, mais cela n'apaise pas son effroi. Il se demande si Harvey, toute projection psychique qu'il soit, peut lui laisser des marques. Ou c'est peut-être pareil s'il est persuadé de les avoir.

Mais non, il ne l'étrangle pas, et ce n'est pas de la déception que John ressent, non. Ce n'est même pas de l'horreur, de la douleur, du dégoût, quand la main gantée glisse lentement sur sa peau, juste une terreur sans nom.

"Rentrons à la maison, John." murmure Harvey, aussi doucement qu'il caresse ses cheveux.

Le pire est que John comprend parfaitement ce qu'Harvey veut dire, qu'un instant leurs situations ne lui semblent pas si éloignées, outils de Scorpius qui attendent de rentrer chez eux pour obtenir le suprême don de l'inexistence. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait une autre maison, une autre planète, sur laquelle il pourrait vraiment rentrer, autrement qu'en rêve ou en illusion.

Sa position semble soudain très chaleureuse et douce, il est presque reconnaissant à Harvey de ne pas l'avoir frappé, de ne pas l'avoir blessé. Bien sûr, tout ceci est totalement artificiel aussi, et il pourrait presque supplier, ne fais pas ça, ne me fais pas croire que c'est là que je veux être.

Sauf qu'il n'est plus certain de ce qu'il voulait en premier lieu. Il n'est plus certain que ce soit important. Après tout, s'il doit attirer le malheur sur tous ceux qu'il touche, tenter sa chance avec Scorpius semble être une option intéressante... juste s'endormir ici, et laisser Harvey le posséder, un tout petit peu...

"Non !" crie-t-il, secouant d'un coup ses chaînes mentales. "Non ! Ce sera comme la dernière fois ! Mes amis viendront me chercher !" Il éclate de rire "Oh, si je pouvais faire en sorte qu'ils renoncent à moi, qu'ils ne se mettent plus en danger pour moi, je ferais ce que tu voudrais, je te suivrais partout où tu voudrais... oh frell, je le pense vraiment. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Heureusement. Malheureusement. Et maintenant, fais moi plaisir, laisse-moi un peu d'espace personnel. Tu peux être envahissant parfois, c'est le cas de le dire."

Et en même temps, il concentre chaque fibre de sa volonté pour faire disparaître Harvey au moins temporairement, parce qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'il fera si ce suprême effort n'a pas d'effet.

Heureusement, il n'a pas besoin de répondre à cette question. Harvey disparaît de sa vue, le laisse à nouveau bouger, même si l'air autour de lui maintenant semble glacial. Et pourtant, malgré cette sensation de manque qu'Harvey compose sur ses nerfs, il se sent étrangement satisfait, libéré, comme si cette petite confrontation l'avait satisfait d'une certaine manière, comme s'il avait obtenu une partie de ce qu'il voulait de Scorpius, ou lui avait donné quelque chose, sans le faire vraiment.

"Tu perdras la prochaine fois." murmure Harvey à l'intérieur de lui. "Je peux attendre. Je peux même apprécier cela. Toi aussi, on dirait."

Mais la voix lui semble lointaine, pourtant. Comme si ce n'était pas la sienne. Peut-être parce que ça ne l'est pas.

Et John a l'impression de se blottir dans un coin de son propre esprit, pour que le monstre ne le retrouve pas - pour que l'envie de se faire dévorer ne le retrouve pas.


End file.
